


Les dattes

by Jainas



Category: The Lions of Al-Rassan - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Food, Friendship, Gen, Joyful, Slice of Life, Spring
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: Les dattes sont les premières de la saison, encore un peu dures mais déjà poisseuses et sucrées, délicieuses, et Jehane, assise sur une pierre devant sa tente un peu à l'écart du campement, est en train de se lécher les doigts comme une gamine quand arrive Ammar, suivi de loin par Rodrigo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts), [Berylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/gifts).



> Je me suis rendu compte aujourd'hui que je n'avais jamais archivé cette courte fic ici, ce qui est un tort, car il y a bien trop peu de textes sur les Lions d'Al Rassan disponibles, et moins encore en français...

C'est le tout début du printemps et la Compagnie de Rodrigo s'est arrêtée quelques jours dans un village au sud de Ragosa, le temps de reposer les chevaux, referrer ceux qui ont déchaussé...  
Les dattes sont les premières de la saison, encore un peu dures mais déjà poisseuses et sucrées, délicieuses, et Jehane, assise sur une pierre devant sa tente un peu à l'écart du campement, est en train de se lécher les doigts comme une gamine quand arrive Ammar, suivi de loin par Rodrigo.  
Il la salue quand son regard s'arrête sur les fruits déposés devant elle sur un lit de feuilles de palme. Son sourire est immédiat et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de trouver quelque mot bien tourné pour la taquiner, elle étend la main avec toute la noblesse qu'elle peut rassembler.  
"Ammar, vous prendrez bien une datte ?"  
Il hésite à peine et, avec un nouveau sourire, il s'assied à ses côtés, enlève ses gants pour pouvoir se servir. Il prend un fruit de deux doigts de la main droite, à la manière des servants d'Ashar et mime une expression de délice outrageuse en mordant dans la chaire brune de la datte tandis que le Capitaine s'arrête à son tour à ses côtés.

"Jehane", déclare Rodrigo," vous êtes une femme précieuse et si vous n'étiez déjà le médecin de ma Compagnie, je m'assurerais de vous recruter. Où diable avez-vous trouvé des dattes si tôt ?  
\- Je les ai eus au marché en échange d'une consultation." Elle surprend son regard et ajoute avec une pointe d'humour : "Asseyez vous donc, Ser Rodrigo, et servez vous. Il y en a plus que le Seigneur Ibn Khairan et moi-même ne pourrons en manger...  
\- Certainement pas ! " proteste Ammar en faisant mine de se resservir. "Il n'y a jamais trop de dattes. Vous êtes fortuné que Jehane soit si altruiste Ser Rodrigo, à sa place je n'aurais pas fais preuve de tant de largesse."  
Son mouvement est interrompu quand Jehane lui lance un noyau qui rebondit sur sa main.  
"Un peu de retenue Ibn Khairan. Ces dattes là sont la part de Vélaz. Et si vous les aimez tant, peut-être aurais-je dû en demander un plus grand prix…  
\- C'est assurément une chance pour nous que vous soyez si généreuse, dans ce cas," rit Rodrigo qui s'est assis à leurs côtés sur l'herbe en toute simplicité. "Parce qu'avec un tel butin, vous pourriez nous demander absolument n'importe quoi et l'obtenir.  
\- Ou presque en ce qui vous concerne, Rodrigo, personne n'ignore votre serment à votre femme. Mais moi, ô belle Jehane, je ne suis point retenu par de telles promesses de fidélité. Tout ce que vous demanderez en échange de ces fruits est vôtre.  
\- Que d'empressement," murmure Jehane. "Mais si c'est là la seule monnaie d'échange que vous proposez Seigneur Ibn Khairan, je crois que je préfère encore vous les donner."  
Et alors qu'Ammar a un instant l'air déconfit et que Rodrigo éclate de rire, elle mord dans une datte.


End file.
